


Mark On Me

by tigragrece



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 16





	Mark On Me

They were friends with benefits, where they didn't want one serious relationship.  
Until at one moment when Ginoza started to have feelings for Kougami, he wanted more, he wanted more feelings.  
He was worried sometimes when Kougami was here with bruises, he wanted to kiss them and lick them and replace his bruises by his marks.  
Ginoza have also found that he saw multiples time restrain from Kougami about when he wanted to bite him. He wanted to scream at him and say "Do it mark me".

They were dépend of each other, it's was strange because they were always together and it's wasn't only friends with benefits.

So one of the night when they were in bed Ginoza finally shout at Kougami "Bite me, leave your marks on me"

Kougami looked at him in a way that was very proud, and he have kissed him fiercely and with so much passion and he said "I was waiting for that"

Then a little later Kougami "I'm sorry about before, I'm sorry for before us, I want more now, I'm dépend of you, I Want you so bad every day, I love you"

Ginoza was crying but he was happy and he said "Do it I want it, I want the same from you"

And Ginoza left also some marks on the back of Kougami.  
They will be protective of each other and with a little possessive between each other but it's was okay.


End file.
